tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Secret History of the Foot Clan (chapter 2)
[[Datei:TMNTSFC 200 cover.jpg|thumb|270px|''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #2]]The Secret History of the Foot Clan (chapter 2) ("Die geheime Geschichte des Foot Clans", Kapitel 2) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 23. Januar 2013 *'Ausgabe:' The Secret History of the Foot Clan #2 (IDW) *'Story:' Mateus Santolouco *'Script': Mateus Santolouco & Erik Burnham *'Zeichnungen:' Mateus Santolouco *'Farben:' Joao "Azeitona" Vieira *'Text:' Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #1 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #3 Vorkommende Charaktere Gegenwart *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter **Casey Jones **April O'Neil *Foot Clan **Shredder **Karai **Alopex *Dr. Miller Vergangenheit *Foot Clan **Oroku Saki **Kitsune **Oroku Maji und Masato **Hamato Yoshi und Tang Shen **Takeshi Tatsuo (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|150px|Der Schock des TagesAm nächsten Morgen machen sich die Turtles, April und Casey in Aprils Van auf dem Weg zum Domizil von Dr. Miller. Kaum sind sie dort aber angekommen, sehen sie Miller in eine luxuiröse, schwarze Limousine einsteigen... und seine Begleiterin ist niemand anderes als Karai! Gefahr für den Professor witternd, nehmen die Freunde umgehend die Verfolgung des Wagens auf, doch Karai bemerkt sie bald und ordnet den Fahrer an, sie abzuschütteln. thumb|left|150px|Es wird ernstDa April sich aber nicht abhängen lassen will, bereiten sich Karai und ihre Foot Ninja auf einen Gegenangriff vor. In einem Autobahntunnel springen die Foot Ninja aufs Dach des Vans, werden dort aber von den Turtles bereits empfangen. Schließlich lässt Karai dem Van mit Pfeil und Bogen die Luft aus einem Reifen, nicht aber ehe Raphael einen von Donatello gebastelten Peilsendershuriken in Millers Aktentasche versenken kann. Die Turtles verfolgen Karai und den Professor zu Fuß, doch mithilfe einer Rauchbombe kann Karai ihre Flucht decken. thumb|150px|Dr. Miller und der Foot ClanSpäter, in einem Safe House des Foot, präsentiert sich der Shredder dem überraschten Doktor, enthüllt ihm die immer noch gegenwärtige Existenz des Foot Clans und wiederholt Karais Angebot, dass er Millers Expertise benötigt, um das, was dem Foot mit der Zeit verloren gegangen ist, wieder zu beschaffen. Als Beweis der Ehrlichkeit seines Angebotes bietet der Shredder dem Professor eine erhebliche Menge Geldes an und den verbliebenen Teil des Schriftstückes, welches Miller gesucht hat: Das Ashi no Himitsu. Rückblende: Altes Japan: thumb|150px|left|Gibt es noch Hoffnung?In einem Tempel unterzieht ein Mönch des Foot Clans den kleinen Saki, Sohn von Oroku Maji, im Beisein seines Vaters und Masatos einer Prüfung und zeigt ihm einige Gegenstände. Ihre bangen Befürchtungen werden Gewissheit, als Saki sich ein Amulett mit dem Bild eines dreischwänzigen Fuchses, eine Glasflasche mit den Überresten einer grünlichen Substanz und das Ashi no Himitsu auswählt: Der Geist von Takeshi Tatsuo ist im erstgeborenen Sohn seines Mörders wiedergeboren worden. Der Mönch jedoch versucht dem verzweifelten Vater die Hoffnung zu geben, dass dieser unheilvolle Kreis gebrochen werden kann, wenn er seinen Sohn - ein unschuldiges Kind - mit soviel Liebe aufziehen kann, dass Takeshis Einfluss für immer gebrochen werden kann. thumb|150px|Nicht allen eine FreudeViele Jahre später. Nach der erfolgreichen Eliminierung des Fürsten Ochi''IDW Micro-Series #5: Splinter'' veranstalten Masato und Maji dank der großzügigen Belohnung des Kaufmanns, dessen Sohn von Ochi getötet worden war, ein Freudenfest. Oroku Saki macht sich während der Feier jedoch rasch zum Ärgernis, als er übermütig Yoshis Frau Tang Shen belästigt und, als sie ihn vehement ablehnt, gegen sie handgreiflich werden will. Yoshi wirft Saki zu Boden, bevor sein Schlag Tang Shen treffen kann, und Masato bricht den androhenden Kampf zwischen den beiden ab und weist Yoshi an, seine Frau zuerst nach Hause zu bringen, ehe er sich mit Masato, Maji und Saki im Schloss des Clans treffen soll. thumb|left|150px|Die Rückkehr von KitsuneIm Schloss dann verkündet Maji, dass die Ermordung von Fürst Ochi nicht nur ein Auftrag, sondern eine Probe für seinen Sohn und Yoshi gewesen ist, und aufgrund des Erfolgs der Mission haben die beiden Clanführer beschlossen, die beiden von Jonin (niederer Rang) zu Chunin (mittlerer Rang) zu befördern. Dem jähzornigen Saki aber schmeckt diese Nachricht nicht und er stürmt wütend von dannen, weswegen Masato Yoshi hinter ihm herschickt, um ihm ins Gewissen zu reden. Im Garten des Schlosses versucht Yoshi seinem Clanbruder klarzumachen, dass sein unkontrollierter Zorn ihn eines Tages zugrunde richten könnte, so wie es vor nicht allzulanger Zeit einmal bei Yoshi selbst der Fall gewesen war. Saki jedoch fühlt sich vom Schicksal enttäuscht, da er es als seine Bestimmung ansieht, zu Größe zu gelangen, und sein Vater sich immer wieder gegen seine Ansichten gestellt hat. Als Saki später Yoshis Rat befolgt und zu meditieren versucht, erscheint plötzlich Kitsune (IDW)|Kitsune in ihrer Fuchsgestalt vor ihm und weist ihn telepathisch an, den Boden unter dem Schrein aufzubrechen. In einem Versteck unter den Bodenbrettern findet Saki eine Schatulle vor, die mit dem Symbol des Foot Clans verziert ist, und begint dann das darin enthaltene Buch zu lesen... Rückblende: Gegenwart: thumb|150px|Die Schlacht beginntNachdem die Turtles den platten Reifen an Aprils Van ersetzt und ihren Meister Splinter zur Unterstützung herangezogen haben, folgen die Freunde dem Signal des Peilsenders und dringen ins Versteck des Foot ein, und kaum sind sie im Stockwerk eingetroffen, in dem sich der Professor befindet, folgt ein wildes Gefecht mit den dort stationierten Foot Ninja. Indessen aber entdeckt der Shredder den Peilsender, und als dann einer seiner Untergebenen vom Angriff der Turtles berichtet, schreitet der Shredder zur Tat. Zuerst bestellt er Alopex zu sich, um den Professor und das Ashi no Himitsu zu bewachen, und begibt sich dann in den Korridor, wo die Turtles, Splinter, April und Casey sich ihren Weg durch eine Phalanx von Ninjas durchzukämpfen versuchen... Neudruckversionen *''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' (Graphic Novel), Juni 2013 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Secret of the Foot Clan Workprint Edition'', November 2014 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection, Vol. 2'' (** 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *April 2016 als Sammelband; Titel: "Die geheime Geschichte des Foot Clan" Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW)